1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic hair-treatment preparations containing an antistatic additive imparting an antistatic effect to the hair.
After washing with shampoos, shower and bath preparations based on synthetic tensides, but above all after cosmetic treatments, such as dyeing and shaping, hair is often in a cosmetically unsatisfactory state. It is difficult to comb when wet and has little hold and body after drying. Above all, it tends to become statically charged which causes freshly washed hair to "fly".
It is known that conditioning preparations can be applied to hair after washing, dyeing or permanent waving. Conditioning preparations generally contain cationic surface-active compounds as their active ingredients. It is also known that certain substances may be added to normal shampoos based on anion-active tensides or on mixtures of tensides of different ionogenity in order to obtain a certain conditioning effect when the hair is washed. Examples of substances of the type in question are water-soluble proteins or protein degradation products, polycationic polymers, such as for example the synthetic polymers containing quaternary ammonium groups described in German published patent application No. 21 09 081 (and equivalent Canadian patent No. 958,644) or the cellulose ethers containing quaternary nitrogen which are known from German published patent application No. 24 23 833 (and equivalent Canadian patent No. 1,022,075).
However, known conditioning agents have considerable drawbacks. Although cationic tensides are highly effective in nonionic formulations, they can only be used in ineffective quantities, if at all, in shampoos or, for example, hair dyes containing anionic tensides on account of their limited compatibility with anionic tensides. In addition, anionic tenside complex with quaternary ammonium compounds make the hair very "heavy", which is reflected in a greasy appearance and lack of body of the treated hair.
This "heaviness" is also observed to a greater or lesser extent in the case of known, cation-active formulations for the after treatment of hair.
Although polycationic polymers bring about a satisfactory improvement in wet compatibility, they do not effectively reduce the tendency of dry hair towards static charging. In many cases, particularly in anionic or anionic-amphoteric shampoo formulations, cationic polymers can even lead to an increase in the static chargeability of dry hair.